johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/My view of the Nintendo 3-DS
Hello everybody. Now as I posted in my review of Super Mario 3-D Land, I now have the new handheld game system: the Nintendo 3-DS. This was a supposedly surprise Christmas Present from my family, of course I only have the preformentioned game for it as of right now. But this particular blog is about the handheld system itself and the kind of features it has on it. Features Now, when I first tried this system. It looked like a miniature Wii, because it has many channels on it which some of them are on the Wii already. Health & Safety Channel Though this isn't much of a channel per se, this is just a built-in instruction manuel about the health & safety statements. So, if you're suseptible to seizures or other medical conditions that could be aggrivated while playing video games with dynamic movements and/or lighting, you shouldn't be playing video games. Game channel The game channel is where (of course) you can play any of the latest titles for the Nintendo 3-DS. Camera The Nintendo 3-DS also has not one but several built-in cameras that you can either take a picture of yourself or other people or scenery or other things as well. You can also decorate any of the photos you have taken, the photos you have taken are also saved with a SD card, allowing you to downlad any photos to your computer. Sounds Now, because my 3-DS froze when I tried to access this channel. I don't know what it does. Mii Maker channel Taken straight from the Wii, the Mii maker channel allows you to make your own Mii as well as others. Plus there's more Mii features on here than there is on the Wii. Street Pass Mii Plaza channel This feature will allow your Miis as well as other Miis go from one Nintendo 3-DS to another (if you allow them to that is). Nintendo E Shop Channel The Nintendo 3-DS also connects to the Internet. If you're familiar with the Wii Shop Channel or the Playstation Store, ''than you know what this feature is. This allows you to download games either ''3-DS Ware ''or ''3-DS Virtual console all are simillar to the Virtual console and the Ware for the Wii. AR Games Channel This channel allows you to use special AR game cards (5 included with the system) that allows you to play simple games which look really cool having special graphics appear on the screen almost like in a computer glitzy movie. Face Raiders This channel takes a mug shot of yourself and you have to shoot all of the heads (with your face on it) to score as many points as you can. The effects of this channel are also very cool as it makes the area around the screen look like an invasion of some kind, :D Activity Log This channel is simple. This allows you to look at your history on your Nintendo 3-DS. Download play channel I haven't tried this channel out yet. Maybe in another blog post. Settings Adjust the settings on your Nintendo 3-DS. Need I say more about this? Other features Apart from other physical features that are from the orignal DS (being able to touch the bottom screen), a clock, and a calendar. There are many other things you can do with the Nintendo 3-DS, you can take down notes while playing video games (in suspended made) you can also put in a friends list, the system also allows you to browse the internet (it uses both Google and Yahoo search engines) and notifies you of things as well 9either it be on the system itself or Mii Street Pass. Johnny's View Now, I only have 1 game for this system as of right now (I guarentee you more will be on the way) and I haven't played with it long enough to give a traditional review. But with some of the built in games and Mii Making and the really nifty effects in the built-in games on this system. I'm liking this a lot already. Category:Blog posts